Son unique amour
by Luly Potter
Summary: OS. "Qui aima jamais porte une cicatrice" Alfred de Musset. Tom Jedusor/OC


**N/A :** Bonjour, Bonsoir ! Voilà un petit OS dont l'idée m'est venue tard dans la nuit (ou tôt le matin, c'est selon). Hum, la structure de cet OS est un peu bizarre, si vous voulez, les passages en gras sont les passages mettant en scène Poudlard, les élèves et même un certain professeur... Je ne sais pas si c'est très clair, désolée ^^ Mais vous allez sûrement comprendre ma logique un peu spéciale en lisant, voilà.

**Disclaimer : **Seul m'appartient le personnage féminin, tout le reste est l'entière propriété de J.K. Rowling, et je ne touche aucun argent en écrivant cette fiction. Les citations citées sont la propriété d'Alfred de Musset.

N'oubliez pas de laisser votre avis à la fin, Bonne lecture !

**Son unique amour**

Elle avait été son unique amour, c'est ce qu'il se disait parfois.

Mais en réalité, elle avait été bien plus que ça : son unique amour, son unique amitié, son unique trahison.

Elle avait été celle qui lui correspondait le mieux, mais aussi celle qui lui correspondait le moins. Elle avait tout pour elle : la beauté, le sang pur, la richesse, la popularité. Mais le plus déroutant, le plus consternant, c'était qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire. Elle traitait tout le monde comme son égal : les pauvres, les sangs impurs, les moches... Elle ne se sentait aucunement supérieure, alors qu'elle l'était tellement, du moins, à ses yeux à lui. Elle ne ressentait même aucun mépris pour les autres créatures magiques, qu'elle respectait autant que les sorciers, ce qui était plutôt... inhabituel.

Au cours de sa longue vie, il n'avait admiré qu'une seule personne, et c'était elle. Elle, avec sa grande taille, sa finesse, ses longs cheveux bruns, ses pommettes marquées, ses lèvres charnues, ses yeux bleu foncé et ses courbes parfaites. Elle, avec son courage, son entêtement gryffondorien, sa ruse, son intelligence. Il détestait sa modestie, mais c'était bien la seule chose qu'il ne pouvait supporter en elle : même ses défauts, ils les aimait ! Son honnêteté blessante, son agressivité, son égoïsme, son côté lunatique... Tout lui paraissait beau en elle.

**Il avait grandit avec elle. Dans le même château, les mêmes couloirs, les mêmes salles de cours, la même bibliothèque. Mais il n'était pas tombé amoureux d'elle le premier jour. En fait, il ne l'avait même pas remarquée le premier jour. Parmi cette masse de premières années excitée et bruyante, il n'aurait pu distinguer qui que ce soit. Il n'avait même pas fait attention lorsqu'elle avait été envoyée à Gryffondor – pas plus qu'elle ne l'avait regardé s'installer à la table des Serpentards. Il avait dû la remarquer au cours de l'année, mais n'y avait pas prêté attention : ses camarades ne provoquaient chez lui qu'un profond mépris. Puis, ils avaient été mis ensemble pour un devoir en binôme de Potions. Et ils s'étaient rendus compte qu'ils s'entendaient bien, très bien même. Le devoir achevé et remit au professeur, ils avaient commencé à se voir en dehors des cours – en toute amitié. **

Tom savait que de nombreuses filles du château auraient voulu qu'il s'intéresse à elle comme il s'intéressait à Elissa. Ah, Elissa... Tout le monde l'appelait El, ou Ellie, mais il trouvait ça tellement moche, tellement stupide ! Lui ne l'appelait jamais que Elissa. Ce prénom qui avait commencé à tout représenter pour lui, à cette époque. La belle époque, hein.

Il l'avait aimée, comme il avait aimé tous ces moments passés avec elle. Et comme il avait aimé tout ce qui faisait d'elle c'est qu'elle était. Son physique, son caractère, sa voix. Ses petites manies, si humaines, si féminines qui cassaient son image de perfection... Il les aimait toutes, de la façon dont elle penchait la tête quand elle lisait, à sa façon de manger les Chocogrenouilles, toujours en commençant par arracher les pattes.

**Ils passaient tout leur temps ensemble. On ne les séparait plus. C'était comme s'ils ne formaient plus qu'un, exactement comme leurs prénoms lorsqu'on les assemblait dans une discussion trop rapide : Tom et Elissa, Tomélissa.**

**Ils étaient devenus _le _couple de Poudlard. Déjà parce que l'association Gryffondor/Serpentard était étrange et presque surnaturelle. Mais on avait vite balayé cette idée au profit d'autres : Tom Jedusor, roi des Serpentards à la beauté fascinante, mystérieux et froid, sortait avec Elissa Angstrom, la Princesse de Gryffondor, la brune incendiaire toujours sociable et joyeuse, mais tellement inaccessible. C'était un beau couple, naturellement. De par leur physique d'une part : ils étaient tous les deux dotés d'un visage et d'un corps parfaits, attirants et superbes. Mais également de par leurs idéaux, si dissemblables. Et pourtant... **

Jamais on ne les entendit se disputer. Jamais ils ne le firent. Ils étaient bien trop occupés à profiter de la présence de l'autre pour songer à détruire cette entente avec un désaccord futile. Leur couple se consolidait peu à peu. Plus ils avançaient dans leur sixième année, et plus Tom avait du mal à se concentrer sur autre chose qu'elle.

Il avait apprit à rester à côté d'elle pendant qu'elle lisait, silencieux, l'écoutant fredonner de sa voix d'or des airs qu'elle n'oserait jamais chanter franchement. Il avait apprit à la suivre dans ses sursauts de stupidité typiquement Gryffondor, quand elle l'entraînait en riant dans une valse endiablée et belle de spontanéité dans le Parc, devant tout le monde, ou sur le toit du château, avec plus d'intimité. Ensemble, à sa demande à elle, ils avaient exploré le château, quasiment de fond en comble, s'égarant intentionnellement dans les couloirs sombres et oubliés pour approfondir leur couple de la manière la plus naturelle qui soit.

Une fois, elle l'avait tiré derrière elle jusqu'à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite. Elle s'était enfoncée à l'intérieur, et lui l'avait suivie, évidemment. En tournoyant entre les arbres, s'embrassant, ivres de joie et de jeunesse, ils avaient finit par déboucher sur une petite corniche surplombant le lac, cachée du château. Elle lui avait adressé son sourire le plus rayonnant et avait entreprit de se déshabiller. Quand elle se retrouva en sous-vêtements, elle s'arrêta et le regarda. Elle était si belle qu'il n'arrivait pas, jamais, à détacher son regard de son corps. Il aurait voulu qu'elle enlève le reste de ses habits, mais elle l'embrassa et le déshabilla à son tour. Elle lui demanda s'il avait sa baguette, lui prit la main et le força à se jeter dans le lac glacial en même temps qu'elle. Surpris, furieux et légèrement noyé, il refit surface un peu après elle. Seule sa tête sortait de l'eau, et ses cheveux plaqués sur son crâne évoluaient en volutes autour d'elle au niveau de son cou immergé. Ses longs cils étaient parsemés de gouttes d'eau qui brillaient comme des éclats de cristal. Sa peau était rougie par le froid, ses lèvres entrouvertes étaient devenues légèrement bleuâtres. Mais ses yeux, grand ouverts, étaient remplis de gaieté, d'exaltation, et il n'avait pas résisté. Il l'avait attirée à lui, l'avait collée contre son corps, entourant son buste de ses bras, et l'avait embrassée avec toute cette passion qui l'habitait.

**Ils avaient commencé à s'afficher à l'école. Pas pour rendre leur couple officiel – il l'était déjà pour eux deux, et c'était bien suffisant. En fait, ça n'avait même pas été prémédité. Dans un couloir, un jour, elle l'avait embrassé, parce qu'il avait dit quelque chose de si drôle avec ce sourire si mignon. Et ça c'était fait naturellement, puisque ça n'avait été une surprise pour personne. **

Il admirait sa franchise. Il était toujours décontenancé, quand elle le prenait par les épaules, les yeux dans les yeux, et qu'elle lui disait « Arrête. ». « Arrête de déprimer. », « Arrête avec la Magie Noire. », « Arrête avec tes idées sombres et tordues. », « Arrête avec tes parents. ». Il lui avait tout dit, tout avoué, et elle avait été la personne qui avait toujours le mot juste pour le réconforter ou le faire passer à autre chose. Mais elle ne supportait pas la Magie Noire, ni les idées obsessionnelles de vengeance. Alors, pour elle, il avait arrêté. Il avait abandonné le groupe de Serpentard qui prônait les forces obscures, cessé de se tourmenter à propos de ses parents, et ne s'était plus préoccupé que d'elle.

**Si les rumeurs au départ disaient que leur couple n'allait pas durer, les mauvaises langues durent vite se rendre à l'évidence. Au début de cette relation inattendue, personne ne croyait en la durabilité de ce tout jeune couple, qui se fit un malin plaisir à tous les détromper. Et c'est ainsi que leur idylle se poursuivit, encore et encore, jusqu'à la fin.**

Il croyait en elle. Il croyait en elle comme il n'avait jamais cru en quelqu'un, comme il n'avait jamais cru en lui-même. Il la pensait forte, invincible, digne de son amour. Il la savait capable de le rendre heureux, de le changer du tout au tout et pour toujours. Ils ne jouaient pas entre eux comme ils avaient vu de nombreux autres couples le faire. Ils étaient là, tout simplement présents, goûtant avec bonheur leur amour tout frais, sans se poser plus de question, sans compliquer les choses. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'un jour il puisse vivre quelque chose d'aussi simple et de merveilleux.

**Ils en arrivèrent à un stade où ils se comprenaient parfaitement, où ils se connaissaient par cœur. Si pour beaucoup de couples ce moment marquait généralement le début de la fin, la diminution de la passion, il n'en fut rien pour les deux amants. Ils semblèrent même se rapprocher encore plus, et commencèrent à faire des projets. C'est avec stupéfaction que les regardaient les nombreux élèves de l'école : ils en étaient à presque un an de relation commune. Un autre regard, différent, se portait sur eux. Celui de leur professeur de Métamorphoses. Un regard composé d'un joli mélange de soulagement et de curiosité. Il avait eu peur que le garçon ne s'éloigne du droit chemin, mais cette fille l'empêchait de se pervertir. Dans un même temps, il se demandait qui pouvait bien être cette fille, capable d'attirer l'attention de ce jeune homme si mystérieux, si imbu de lui-même et si dédaigneux envers autrui. De l'extérieur, elle ressemblait à toutes ces filles si superficielles, si riches et si belles qui ne songent qu'à l'argent et aux amants. Or, il savait, il était sûr qu'aucune de ces filles n'auraient pu capter son attention à lui. Mais qui était réellement cette Elissa, alors ? **

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait quelqu'un d'entier. Quelqu'un ayant une existence propre, avec toutes ces choses qui composent la vie d'un homme banal. Il se sentait aimé, et il sentait qu'il aimait. Il se sentait important, parfois même irremplaçable, lorsqu'elle le lui chuchotait doucement à l'oreille, le matin au réveil, spectacle merveilleux que son corps nu enrubanné dans les draps blancs.

Et puis, un jour...

**Et puis un jour, ce fut la fin. Tout le monde le su, tout le monde le vit, et surtout, tout le monde su _pourquoi_. Il n'y eut pas de mystère quant à la fin de leur relation. C'était tout simple, tout bête. Tellement surprenant de sa part ! Tellement inattendu, tellement inimaginable ! Qui aurait pu s'en douter ? Il n'y avait aucune raison qui s'apprêtait à formuler de telles hypothèses. C'était si incongru que nombreuses furent les personnes qui refusèrent de le croire, les premières fois qu'on le leur raconta. Elle l'avait trompé. Avec le Capitaine de Quidditch, qui plus est.**

Quand il l'avait entendu la première fois, il ne l'avait pas cru. Il n'avait pas pu y croire, n'avait pas voulu y croire. Il en fut cependant rapidement convaincu : après tout, n'était-elle pas une humaine, comme les autres ? Si faible et si lâche. Que de belles paroles elle lui avait dites ! Elle avait, comme tous les autres, succombé à l'ivresse le temps d'une nuit, incapable de se contrôler, de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle était tellement soûle qu'elle ne remarqua même pas que l'homme qu'elle accompagnait dans sa chambre n'était pas le même que d'habitude, n'était pas celui qu'elle aimait. Il avait toujours su que l'alcool faisait ressortir les plus bas instincts des êtres humains il n'avait jamais pensé que ça puisse lui arriver à elle.

Mais il s'était trompé, il l'avait surestimée. De voir tous ses espoirs détruits, toutes ses convictions déchirées, réduites à néant, la colère s'empara de son corps. Au final, se répétait-il incessamment, ils étaient tous les mêmes, ces larves d'humains. Incapables de tenir leur promesse, pitoyables, indignes de confiance. Il repensa à la citation de ce dramaturge français qu'elle affectionnait tant : « Tous les hommes sont menteurs, inconstants, faux, bavards, hypocrites, orgeuilleux et lâches, méprisables et sensuels ; toutes les femmes sont perfides, artificieuses, vaniteuses, curieuses et dépravées. ». Les mots étaient justes. Ils étaient violents, accusateurs, acides, mais tellement vrais. La citation ne s'interrompait pas là, mais il n'était pas d'accord avec la fin : il n'y avait plus rien de saint ou de sublime dans l'union de deux de ces êtres, pour lui.

Son irritation enfla démesurément. Il ne la vit pas le lendemain du drame – il ne chercha pas à la voir. Mais le surlendemain, alors qu'il était seul, il la croisa dans un couloir vide. Il savait qu'elle l'attendait là, peut-être même depuis longtemps. Il n'avait rien fait pour l'éviter, même s'il n'éprouvait que peu d'intérêt à écouter ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Elle se planta devant lui et il posa les yeux sur son visage, un demi-sourire aux lèvres : il n'en revenait pas d'avoir été aussi crédule, aussi idiot. « Je sais que ça ne sert à rien de te dire que je suis désolée. » Commença-t-elle « Je sais aussi que te dire que je ne me contrôlais pas ne fera que t'énerver encore plus. Mais je sais que tu ne me pardonneras jamais, de toute façon. Alors voilà, je t'aime, Tom. » Elle se redressa et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres pleines du Serpentard. Lui ne réagit pas, se contentant de la laisser faire. Elle se détacha, le regard résolu. Il prit son visage en coupe entre ses mains, et la regarda comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. Il détailla son visage, chaque parcelle de sa peau, identifia les multiples couleurs qui formaient le bleu si sombre de ses yeux, caressa de son regard ses lèvres charnues, ses épaules, ses bras, sa poitrine, ses hanches, son ventre, ses jambes. Il pouvait presque entendre son coeur battre à tout rompre. Elle attendait, indécise, se demandant ce qu'il faisait. Il essayait juste de graver chaque détail de sa physionommie dans sa mémoire, pour ne pas oublier son erreur, pour ne pas oublier que tous les hommes sont imparfaits, qu'il est et restera seul, pour ne pas oublier qu'il ne doit faire confiance qu'à lui-même. Pour ne pas oublier cette déception déchirante, jamais.

Il endura stoïquement sa présence durant la fin de l'année, puis, après Poudlard, il ne la revit jamais. Il ne chercha jamais à la revoir. Il ne se vengea pas, et tâcha de faire oublier à tout le monde cette histoire – ce qui ne fut pas bien difficile. Mais il n'avait pas prévu que ce visage, qu'il avait mémorisé dans ses moindres détails, se muerait peu à peu en une blessure cuisante qui se raviverait dès qu'il y penserait. Il oublia donc lui aussi l'affaire, et la blessure de transforma en une cicatrice dont il était le seul à connaître l'existence.

Et quand cette cicatrice lui effleurait l'esprit, il songeait, non sans ironie, à une autre citation de son auteur préféré à elle, qui disait :

« Qui aima jamais porte une cicatrice. »


End file.
